Spiked Drink
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Abby gets in trouble one night.


**Quick one-shot that I came up with because I hit a writer's block with some of my other work. That and I've never done a straight **_**NCIS**_** story. I do not own **_**NCIS**_**. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Abby was at one of her favorite nightclubs. The goth metal music was blasting and the liquor was flowing. She already had two drinks that evening and she was contemplating about having a third. Maybe that was not a good idea. She had to go to work tomorrow and Gibbs would not be happy if she arrived with a hangover.

"May I buy you a drink?" asked a man. He was handsome. Mid-thirties, dyed black hair, dark makeup, and dressed like a vampire.

"Cool getup," Abby commented. She was in a gothic nightclub; people dressed like this was common here. She thought for a moment. "Just one," she said.

The man ordered two drinks and handed Abby hers.

"I'm Abby."

"I'm Collin," said the man.

"Nice to meet you," said Abby.

"Fang-you," he said with a cheesy Transylvanian accent.

Abby made a face and drank her drink.

Abby and Collin sat at the bar and talked for a few minutes. Abby felt a little sick.

"Would you excuse me?" she asked. "I need to use the ladies' room."

"No problem," said Collin.

Abby stood up and half staggered to the ladies' room. She stood in one of the stalls and put her head against the wall. Three drinks never made her this loopy. She felt nauseous and was having a hard time thinking straight.

_You were drugged,_ a little voice said in her head.

"What am I going to do?" asked Abby.

_Call Gibbs,_ the little voice told her.

Call Gibbs? That was crazy. She wasn't that impaired. Maybe she was since she was hearing voices.

Abby took out her phone and found Gibbs' number.

On the second ring, the phone was answered. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs," Abby said.

"Abby? What's wrong?" asked Gibbs.

"I think I've been drugged," Abby slurred.

"Where are you?" asked Gibbs.

Abby told Gibbs where she was.

"Stay there, Abby," said Gibbs. "I'm on my way."

"Okay," said Abby.

She hung up her phone and pulled herself together the best she could.

"Abby?"

Abby's eyes widened. Collin was in the ladies' room.

"Abby, where are you?" Collin called.

Abby waited until Collin was far from her stall before slipping out of the bathroom and back into the club. She had to get away from him. Maybe she could get to her car. She stumbled into a dancer. She was too impaired to drive.

Abby made it out to the parking lot and was staggering over to her car. She took out her keys and tried to unlock it.

An arm made its way around her neck and she was pulled against a strong body.

"Scream and die," Collin hissed in her ear.

Abby let out a small cry as he whipped her around and slammed her back into her car. His strong arms kept her upright. Abby gasped. His eyes were red and he had his fangs bared. He really was a vampire!

Abby struggled, but he was too strong, or she was too weak, she wasn't sure which.

Collin pressed his face against her neck and licked her. "I can feel your pulse," he said sadistically.

Abby let out a scream.

"Let her go!" shouted a familiar voice.

Both Collin and Abby turned. Gibbs was standing twenty feet from them, gun lined up for a shot on Collin.

Collin pulled Abby in front of him, using her as a shield. "You shoot, she dies," he said.

Mustering the last of her strength, Abby slammed her foot down on Collin's, three inch platforms adding plenty of pain. Collin yelled and Abby threw herself on the ground.

BANG!

Collin crumpled to the pavement beside Abby and there was a metallic clatter. Abby saw Collin had pulled a knife and was going to stab her.

"Are you okay?" asked Gibbs, kneeling beside Abby.

Abby nodded.

Gibbs helped Abby to her feet. "Let's get you some help."

"I'm fine," slurred Abby.

"No, you're not," Gibbs said gently. "You're going to the hospital."

Abby conceded and let Gibbs guide her over to his car.

"Gibbs?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," said Abby.

"Anytime," said Gibbs, giving Abby a quick peck on the temple and a hug.

* * *

Since Collin had attacked a forensic scientist for NCIS and was shot by an NCIS agent, he wound up on Ducky's table.

"What do you have, Duck?" asked Gibbs, breezing into autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky. "I have completed gathering our assailant's personal effects. Clothes and wallet go to Abby, or whoever is taking this case since she is not allowed to work it."

Gibbs looked at the clothes. "What about his contacts?"

"Contacts?" repeated Ducky.

"Yeah," said Gibbs. "The contacts that made his eyes turn red."

"There were no contact lenses," said Ducky. "Our assailant's eye color is blue."

"Duck, I know what I saw," said Gibbs. "His eyes were red."

"A trick of the light perhaps," Ducky said. "Or you could have been seeing something that was not there."

Gibbs glared at Ducky.

"Not that your eyesight is poor," Ducky put in.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Don't tell Abby about this guy not having contacts."

"Certainly, Jethro," said Ducky. "The poor girl's been through enough."

Gibbs nodded and left autopsy. He called over his shoulder, "And don't tell Palmer either!"

The door closed behind him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ducky said dryly.

* * *

**So was there really a vampire or did Abby and Gibbs just imagine it? Review.**


End file.
